Não há paz
by M fever
Summary: ... Enquanto Rony Weasley está ao meu lado.


[...] Sinceramente – deu as costas aos retratos, pensando na cama de dossel à sua espera na Torre da Grifinória, e imaginando se Monstro lhe levaria um sanduíche lá em cima -, já tive problemas suficientes para a vida inteira.

**_- Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte, página 582, Capítulo 36: A Falha no Plano._**

**_

* * *

  
_**

Hermione não conseguia dormir, não depois daquele dia. Seu corpo pedia um descanso, mas ela não conseguia fechar os olhos, pois quando o fazia, todas as memórias desses últimos sete anos invadiam sua cabeça.

- Foram realmente longos anos – Suspirou levantando da cama e indo para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

Já devia ser bem tarde, estava tudo quieto. Sentou-se no sofá perto da lareira e ficou admirando o fogo.

- O que será de nós agora...? – Não parava de pensar sobre isso.

Voldemort estava morto, então, será que viveriam em paz de agora em diante? Não, convivendo com Ron seria uma coisa impossível de se acontecer.

Rony...

* * *

_  
- Não, devíamos dizer a eles para dar o fora. Não queremos outros Dobbys, não é? Não podemos mandá-los morrer por nós...  
_

* * *

Ela sorriu ao se lembrar... Nosso primeiro beijo... Foi o que pensou antes de corar.

- Mas o que está pensando Hermione? – Disse colocando a cabeça entre as mãos.

- Não sei, me diga você.

Ela levantou o olhar, e viu aquela figura ruiva na ponta da escada. Quando seus olhares se encontraram, ambos ficaram vermelhos e olharam para o lado.

- Desculpa, não sabia que você estava aqui... – Falou ele sem graça, olhando para o chão.

- Agora você sabe – Disse brava, com medo de ter falado alguma coisa em voz alta.

- Nossa, você não pode relaxar nem um segundo? – Rony desceu e sentou na poltrona ao lado do sofá.

Ela o fulminou com os olhos e ele sorriu.

- Como vai será que vai ser daqui para frente, não é? – Falou admirando o fogo.

Ela fez o mesmo. E ficaram naquele silêncio por vários minutos.

- Sabe... – Ele quebrou o silêncio – Tem uma coisa que queria te perguntar...

- Sim – Ela fingiu tranquilidade, mas não ousava tirar os olhos da lareira.

- Sobre hoje... Er...

- É, grande feito do Harry não é mesmo? – Ela o cortou – Rony, acho melhor irmos dormir, está tarde e...

- Não – Ela ia se levantar, mas ele puxou sua mão – Não vou deixar você ir... Nunca mais.

- Rony... – Hermione se surpreendeu com a seriedade do rapaz.

- Desculpe, mas... Todos esses anos... – Ele se virou e começou a caminhar. - Desde pequeno... Você sempre esteve lá, para me corrigir, implicar comigo por mais uma coisa errada que tinha feito, para qualquer coisa! Assim como sempre estive ao seu lado! Então você me deve uma resposta.

Ele se virou e a encarou. Hermione estava confusa, não sabia o que dizer diante de tudo aquilo.

- Aquilo foi... – Ela esperou – Um impulso... É, um impulso, Ronald, entendeu?

- Você sabe que eu odeio quando você me chama assim.

- Porque, Ronald?

- Irritante.

- Idiota.

E eles ficaram em mais um silêncio.

- Então não significou nada? – Ele começou novamente.

- Não é isso!

- Então porque não me fala?

- Porque eu sou muito orgulhosa para falar de meus sentimentos para alguém que provavelmente vai jogá-los fora! – Ela disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Hermione... Porque pensou que eu iria jogar eles fora? – Disse surpreso.

- Porque provavelmente você me via como um menino até esse ano.

- Que mentira, foi até o quarto ano!

- RONALD!

- É brincadeira! Hermione... Eu nunca te vi como um menino... Imagine se eu iria conseguir passar por todas as crises do Harry sem uma menina do meu lado...

- Não está ajudando!

- Eu sei que não – Ele colocou a mão atrás da cabeça – Só estou falando que não iria jogar seus sentimentos no lixo...

- Eu tinha dito fora – Ela o cortou.

- Que seja... – Ele esperou uns segundos, e olhou para ela – Eu acho que te amo.

- O... Que...?

- Isso mesmo... Eu te amo! Nossa... É verdade mesmo... – Falou olhando para o chão como se estivesse resolvendo alguma coisa mentalmente. – Hermione! – Gritou. – Casa comigo?

Ele se ajoelhou e pegou a mão dela.

- Ronald?! – Falou espantada.

- Você tem que estragar... – Rony se levantou e ficou de frente a ela – Você diminuiu?

- Você é que estraga! – Ela o empurrou.

- Desculpa! Quando eu fico nervoso eu não sei o que falar... Ou o que fazer... Ou o que sentir, não sei, estou realmente confuso.

- Definitivamente, o que me atraiu em você não foi seu cérebro! – Completou caminhando em sua direção e lhe dando um beijo muito mais intenso do que o primeiro.

No começo ele não sabia o que fazer, mas quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo, a apertou forte, como se tivesse medo que ela pudesse escapar de suas mãos.

- Urru! – Gritou Harry sentado em uma das poltronas do fundo, batendo palmas.

- Ele é que estraga... – Rony soltou Hermione.

- Harry! – Disse ela olhando para o amigo – Como e quando você veio parar aqui?

- Capa da invisibilidade, e vocês falam muito alto! Não duvido que todo o Salão tenha escutado! Ah... e a propósito – Ficou sério – Eu **NÃO **dou crise!

* * *

_**Então, aqui está um história R/Hr como podem ver (:**_

_**Estou muito inclinada a continuar... Mas primeiro quero acabar minhas outras duas! Bom, esperança é a última que morre, não é mesmo? **_

_**Obrigada para todos que leram! Não esqueçam as reviews, elas significam muito para mim!!  
**_


End file.
